Narnia: There is no way this is possible
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: A girl and 10 friends, that are like her cousins, go to the Countryside, and somehow end up in Narnia where they meet The kings Peter and Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy... I might change the tittle and the summary, I'm not 100% happy with them
1. Characters info

Characters (By age)

Name: Lucilius Alfonso Moretti

Nickname: Luke

Age: 18 and 11 months

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: June 09, 1990

Parents: David Moretti and Mirabelle De Rossi

Siblings: Calvin and Mirabelle

Hair: Dark brown, straight and short

Eyes: hazel

Height: 5'10

Other Features:

Name: Carrick Alexander Kiessling

Nickname: Carry or Carrick

Age: 18 and 10 months

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: July 21, 1990

Parents: Christian Kiessling and Margaret Rolfes

Siblings: Marielle and Anneliese

Hair: black, really short

Eyes: brown

Height: 6'1

Other Features:

Name: Mac Joseph Wilkinson

Nickname: Mac

Age: 18 and 8 months

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: September 17, 1990

Parents: Xavier Wilkinson and Ivy Rommedahl

Siblings: Pandora and Casey

Hair: dark blonde, a bit long, straight

Eyes: medium green

Height: 5'8

Other Features:

Name: Pandora Elizabeth Wilkinson

Nickname: Panda

Age: 17 and 2 months

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: March 03, 1992

Parents: Xavier Wilkinson and Ivy Rommedahl

Siblings: Mac and Casey

Hair: black, long (mid-back), and wavy

Eyes: dark brown

Height: 5'4

Other Features:

Name: Sophia Beatrice Messerschmidt

Nickname: Sophie, Soph, Bea

Age: 16 and 5 months

Place of Birth: Berlin, Germany

Birthday: December 5, 1992

Parents: Andrew Messerschmidt and Airin Wright

Siblings: Ginny

Hair: light red/orange, (mid-back) a bit curly

Eyes: Light green

Height: 5'6

Other Features: freckles

Name: Calvin Peter Moretti

Nickname: Cal, or Calvin

Age: 16 and 3 months

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: February 05, 1993

Parents: David Moretti and Mirabelle De Rossi

Siblings: Lucilius and Mirabelle

Hair: light brow, a bit curly, and a bit long

Eyes: blue

Height:5'8

Other Features: freckles

Name: Ginny Messerschmidt

Nickname: Gin

Age: 13 and 8 months

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: September 22, 1995

Parents: Andrew Messerschmidt and Airin Wright

Siblings: Sophia

Hair: dark blonde, (below shoulders), straight

Eyes: blue/grey

Height: 5'4

Other Features:

Name: Marielle Lynn Kiessling

Nickname: Marie

Age: 13 and a few days

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: April 27, 1996

Parents: Christian Kiessling and Margaret Rolfes

Siblings: Carrick and Anneliese

Hair: light blonde, (mid-back) curly

Eyes: light blue

Height: 5'3 1/2

Other Features:

Name: Mirabelle Ann Moretti

Nickname: Mir or Belle

Age: 11 and 9 months

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: August 12, 1997

Parents: David Moretti and Mirabelle De Rossi

Siblings: Lucilius and Calvin

Hair: Light brown (shoulder length), straight

Eyes: Blue/green

Height: 5'1

Other Features: freckles

Name: Casey Victoria Wilkinson

Nickname: Casey

Age: 11 and 7 months

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: October 08, 1997

Parents: Xavier Wilkinson and Ivy Rommedahl

Siblings: Mac and Pandora

Hair: light blonde (above mid-back), curly

Eyes: green/grey

Height: 5'0

Other Features: wear glasses

Name: Anneliese Andrea Kiessling

Nickname: Anne

Age: 9 and 10 months

Place of Birth: Liverpool, England

Birthday: July 07, 1999

Parents: Christian Kiessling and Margaret Rolfes

Siblings: Carrick and Marielle

Hair: Medium brown, above shoulders, straight

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'3

Other Features: (really tall for her age)


	2. Chapter I

My name is Sophia Messerschmidt, I'm 16 years old, and I was born in Berlin, Germany in December 05, 1992.

I was born two months earlier, my parents were visiting my father's parents in Germany, and I was born a day before they would return to England.

My father is Andrew Messerschmidt and my mother is Airin Wright.

I have a sister named Ginny, after our mother's mother.

I have fair skin, red hair, like my dad, and my mum's light green eyes. I also have freckles, like her.

My sister has dark blonde hair, like my mum, and blue/grey eyes like my dad.

My mum has three friends since high school, Mirabelle De Rossi (nee Moretti), Margaret Rolfes (nee Kiessling), and Ivy Rommedahl (nee Wilkinson).

Her friends' husbands and my dad had been recruited to go to war, dad and Margaret's husband Christian left yesterday, before all of them left, they and my mum and her friends arranged us to go to the countryside so we would be safe there.

My mum's friends' children who were nine, three from each friend, my sister and I would leave tomorrow morning.

We were now going to London to take the train to the countryside, it was dangerous, but it was our only way to go away.

My mum was the only one that only had two kids, and didn't have a boy.

Margaret had one boy and two girls, Carrick, who was 19, Marielle, 12, and Anneliese who was just 9.

Ivy had one boy and two girls as well, Mac, who is 19 too, Pandora who is 17, and Casey who is 11 years old.

Mirabelle had two boys and one girl, Lucilius, who is 19 as well, Calvin who is 15, and Mirabelle who is 11.

Our parents managed to get us all in a train, even Carrick, Mac, and Lucilius, or Luke, like we called him, who are not underage and had to go to fight along our fathers.

Time flew by, we were already in the train station. Our mums were saying good-bye to every one of us, they were like my aunts, they were practically family.

The station wasn't that crowned, there were another kids as well, with mums sobbing everywhere.

My mum's friends had made promised their male children to take care of their sisters and my sister and me, since we didn't have a brother to take care of us. Mum made me promise to take care of my sister as well, I was the older sister.

We got inside the train and waved good-bye to our mothers. We didn't know when we would going to see them, or worse, if we were going to see them, or our fathers.

We found a compartment pretty soon, but it was too small for all of us so, Mirabelle, Casey, Anneliese, Marielle, and Ginny stayed in there, while the rest of us try to find another, which we did, almost 12 compartments away from theirs.

Carrick, Luke and Calvin sat on the right side, while Mac, Pandora and I sat on the left. I was next to the window, and next to me was Pandora who was talking in whispers with her brother.

Calvin was sat in front of me, next to his brother, both of us were just staring out the window. His brother was talking to Carrick about rugby, something I really wasn't into it.

Soon the four of them ran out of nice, happy things to talk, and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Pandora rested her against Mac's shoulder, and Mac rested his head against the wall and both were the first to fall asleep, I looked at Calvin and noticed he fell asleep soon after them, just like Carrick, who had his head against the wall, like Mac. Then I was the next to fall asleep, to only have nightmares about the war. Luke was the last to fall asleep, if we could sleep at all.

Luke read the labels and we had to go on the next stop. He woke up all of us, and left to tell the others to be ready when the train would reach our stop.

The eleven of us waited for fifteen minutes or a bit more, until a lady in her 40s, showed up.

"Mrs. McLogan?" Carrick asked the lady.

"Yes, I guess so" she said coldly. "That's all your luggage?" she asked us staring at the small suitcases next to us.

"Yes ma'am" Luke replied.

"I appreciate it, come on, let's go".

She was driving an old red pick-up, good choice, there wouldn't be enough space for all of us if she had used another car.

The ride to the house where we were going to live, for who-knows-how-much time was quite long, or that's how it felt. All of us were tired and hungry.

Mrs. McLogan took us to a big manor, the walls were white, and the roof a dark blue, the garden was huge, with lots of trees.

We entered, following closely Mrs. McLogan, we didn't want to get lost.

"You must be quiet in here, the owner of the house is not used to have children around, that's the first rule, the other rules are not jumping, not running, not screaming, not touching anything that might break" she made a pause, emphasizing 'touching' looking at Mirabelle, Casey and Anneliese. "You have to wake up at 5, breakfast is ready at 5:30, if you are not ready by then, you won't eat breakfast that day" all of us stare at each other, only Anneliese and Mac were morning persons. "Lunch will be ready at 12, tea at 4:30 and dinner at 6" she turned around to look at us, which caused us to stop, and bump into each other. "We won't ask you to do anything but to follow the rules, nevertheless, if you break them you will have to help me with the chores of the house, if your action has gone too far I might ask you to clean the horses' excrement" we all made a face, which made her smile.

She stopped and opened a door of a room. "This, is the room for the five younger girls" she said looking at us.

Mirabelle, Ginny, Marielle, Anneliese and Casey looked at us and went inside the room, when the five of them were inside she grabbed the knob, but didn't close the door.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour" she said and closed the door.

We didn't understand why the rooms were not next to each other, what? She didn't trust the guys?

Five rooms or so from the girls' room Mrs. McLogan stopped again. "This is the boys' room, remember be ready and go downstairs in half an hour".

The boys waved good-bye and when they were all inside, she closed the door, as she had done before.

Pandora and I followed her another 5 rooms away, she opened the door and turned on the light, the room was smaller than the other two, and only had two small bed, with light pink blankets.

"I guess you needed more privacy, since you were the older girls" she said smiling for the first time, like she was proud of what she did.

We smiled back, it would be nice not to share the room with the other five girls, or the guys, a room for only the two of us.

"Thank you" we said at the same time and put our suitcases on the beds. I chose the bed closest to the window.

"And remember dinner will be ready in half an hour" she repeated for the third time.

Twenty-five minutes later, we all went downstairs, where Mrs. McLogan had showed us the dinning room was. The table was made of wood, and it was huge.

We were sitting, when Mrs. McLogan stopped us, she organized how we would sit, she didn't know who was brother or sister of who, so she sat us randomly.

On the right side of the table she sat Mac, me, Marielle, Casey and Calvin. On the other side she sat Luke, Pandora, Ginny, Anneliese, Mirabelle and Carrick. And one side, next to Mac and Luke she sat, looking at our confused faces.

"That's how you'll sit from now on, on every meal" she said sternly.

"We can't sit where we want? I asked, all of them stare at me. 'Damn did I just say that aloud?' I thought.

"That's right, all of you have your own place, just like you do have your own bed, and room, would you like to sleep in a different bed every night?" she asked me, I shook my head.

She stood up and brought us the dinner.


	3. Chapter II

Mrs. McLogan woke us up at 5:00 am. Anneliese was the only one already up.

I barely slept five hours, I had my mind busy.

We were so sleepy that we didn't remember we had our own places at the table, when Mrs. McLogan she saw us she went back to the kitchen and returned with no food.

"I thought I told you were you had to sit everyday, move now, or you won't eat".

We moved slowly and sat where we had to.

We ate our breakfast silently, we weren't allowed to talk while eating, which was awkward and boring, Mrs. McLogan sat in the same place as yesterday, she sometimes would tell us to behave or be quiet or "teach" us how to eat properly, thing we found ridiculous.

After lunch, I found the library, I loved to read, so I stayed there until dinner, I skipped tea, because I was so concentrated in the book I had chosen.

"Sophie? Where were you? We looked for you all day" My sister whisper, in case Mrs. McLogan could hear us, she was in the kitchen bringing water.

"At the library" I said as it was obvious.

"Bookworn" she said.

"Why don't you show us tomorrow?" Pandora asked me.

"Sure" I said nodding.

Then Mrs. McLogan walked in the room, and poured water in our empty glasses.

We finished another quiet dinner, and went upstairs, all of us stayed for a bit in the girls bedroom.

Mirabelle laid down on her bed, Marielle, Ginny and Anneliese sat on Marielle's bed. And Casey sat on her own bed. The three older guys sat on Anneliese's bed, while Calvin Pandora and I sat on my sister's bed.

"The bed is uncomfortable" Mirabelle whisper, looking like a really spoiled little girl.

"We won't be here forever, Mira" Luke said to her younger sister.

"Is not really that bad" Calvin said at the time as her brother.

"Besides, this place is huge, we can do whatever we want" Pandora said with a smile on her face.

"We can play something outside tomorrow" I suggested.

"Like football" Luke and Carrick said in unison

"Or cricket" Calvin and Pandora said too.

"We should go" Carrick said looking at his watch. "Mrs. McLogan will come soon to check."

The guys, Pandora and I left soon after saying good-night, and went to our rooms.

I had a dreamless night, better than having nightmares about war and death.

The next morning Anneliese and Mac were the only ones awake again, by the time Mrs. McLogan went upstairs to wake us up.

We ate breakfast quite fast since we didn't talk, went upstairs and got ready for the day.

We went outside and walked around for like half an hour, checking the place, it was really beautiful, you could hear the birds singing everywhere, something we weren't used to.

We started to play football, when he had checked the place quite well. Carrick, Calvin, Anneliese and Casey were on my team and we were losing, 1-0, Calvin took Anneliese's position, which was, keeper, we chose her for her height, but she was a bit scared of the ball.

Just when Marielle had scored the second goal, the sky started to get grey, and soon it started to rain.

We ran inside as fast as we could, we didn't want to get wet and make a mess we would have to clean later.

We stared boringly out the window, even if it stopped raining, we wouldn't be able to go out and play again, everything would be wet and muddy, and Mrs. McLogan had already warmed us to not make the house dirty or we would have to clean it, and make the chores the next day.

It was lunch time, and everything was cold, since there was no electricity. We ate the salad, pasta and meat without complaining though, we were hungry.

After we finished Mac asked me to take him to the library, we all went, everyone was surprised of the size of the library, it was really big.

Casey, Anneliese, Carrick and my sister left immediately, saying they had enough with books, homework and school, but there really wasn't anything else to do.

I found a book of fairytales, by tea time I had read half of the stories, and Luke had left half an hour ago.

We had been here two days and we still hadn't seen the owner of the house, we didn't know if he was young or old, or if he was nice or bitter like his housekeeper.

Thinking about him, I started to wonder if he had married, or if he had kids, or even

Grandkids. If he hadn't or if they had left him, he should feel really alone, in this huge house by himself.

When did he eat? Or did he ever left his bedroom? Or where did he spend his time? Outside?

I shook my head closing the book, and leaving it in a place where I could found it later.

It hadn't stopped raining, but thanks God, we had electricity now.

Mrs. McLogan had just made soup, and toasted some bread. It was simple, but it the soup was delicious.

I wanted to ask Mrs McLogan about the owner of the house, but I knew she would scold me if I did it, or worse, take away my meal and send me upstairs with an empty stomach.

For the first time since we arrived, I fell asleep around 7:30, I was somehow tired. Even when Mrs McLogan makes us go to the our rooms around 6:30 when we finish dinner, and gives us about forty minutes to get ready, like putting on our pyjamas, brushing our teeth, we would always fall asleep around 11.

We all gathered in a room, and around 8:00 we would go to our rooms, since Mrs. McLogan check on us around 8:20-9:00 to see if we are on our rooms and if we are sleeping, and then we would just talk with our roommates.

And for the first time since the war started I had a peaceful dream, my dream was about the fairytales I read just a few hours ago.

The war started around late March-early April, and May just started a few days ago and things were just getting worse.

We found a radio in a room, but Luke took it away, so we wouldn't be able to hear the awful news about the war, and get even more worried.

I woke up, this time not sweaty and breathing heavy, but calm and happy, I hadn't woken up for a nightmare, but because I had already slept too much.

I looked around and my clock, on the bedside read 4:58, I smile to myself knowing I wouldn't get irritated when Mrs. Mclogan would knock on our door and order us to wake up in a few minutes.

I opened the door and walked outside the room, I bumped into Anneliese on my way to the bathroom, she got surprised when she saw me awake. She waved at me and walked to her room.

I walked to the end of the hall, further than my room, something told me to go left, it was a but creepy since everywhere was really dark. I opened a door to relieve a really nice bedroom, with just one big bed, and blue sheets, when I closed the door, I hoped to not bumped into Mrs. McLogan.

I kept walking until the next of this other hall, and turned left again, I didn't even hesitate to go that way, like if I should go wherever I was going.

Suddenly I stopped, after about 10 steps, and look to my left. This door, which was the third on the right, was quite different from the other, it looked older and the knob was different, another colour too, this was silver, the others were golden.

I opened the door, something inside told me to do it, if that makes any sense. At first I thought it was empty, I could barely see anything, but then when I was going to leave, I could see a tall furniture, when I got closer I noticed it was a wardrobe, it had weird carvings, which I could not see clearly.

I was going to open the door of the wardrobe, but thought it would be silly, and left the room, I decided it was time to go back before Mrs. McLogan had thought I had run away.

Sure enough, all the lights were on, and everyone was walking in and out their rooms, like every morning.

I went downstairs chatting with Marielle, who was still sleepy, rubbing her eyes every now and then.

I sat on my place, and ate silently, and since I woke up in a good mood, not talking during meals wasn't that boring today.


	4. Chapter III

We walked outside after we finished out breakfast, hoping it wouldn't rain later.

The guys sat near a tree a few feet away from the house, Pandora, Casey and Mirabelle, walked to the stable, Marielle, Anneliese and Ginny walked farther away, close to the fence, and I walk even farther, near the creek I found yesterday.

The creek had grown considerably, because of the rain, still you could see several birds drinking, some you wouldn't imagine they existed, they were odd, yet beautiful, some were even fishing.

Mrs. McLogan had told us you were able sometimes, to see foxes, racoons, rabbits, (not the ones that the owner of the house had, but wild rabbits), and other kind of small animals, I hadn't had the luck to see any though.

The owner of the house, who I decided to call Mr. Stranger had, more than 20 rabbits, lots of hens and roosters, it had more than 10 horses, and around five cows which were really far from the house. He also had sheep and goats, and four dogs, and lots of cat.

The interesting thing was that he like bought another terrain next to the original one, where the house and enormous garden was, and in that other terrain he had all the farm animals, but the horses, that were in a stable next to the house.

You could go to the creek on both terrains, it was quite large, his animals would go to drink water as well.

I took off my shoes, and put my feet in the water, it wasn't that cold, it was actually really nice. I laid down and stare at the sky. It was blue and almost cloudless, I kind of forget how the sky looked, back in Liverpool and London when you would see to the sky, you could only see a never-ending grey and big, and dark clouds of dust.

Another big and nice difference was that you could actually hear birds singing and the sound of the water, instead of cars and people yelling angrily.

It was nice, hearing the animal and the water and looking at the sky, by myself, the other would be talking about nonsense probably.

I sat and put on my shoes, it took around ten minutes to go back to the house, everyone was already inside and waiting for lunch.

I wasn't that hungry, but ate in case I could be hungry later. While we were eating, it started to rain. I used to like rain, but when the only things to do were going outside and do something, I started to really dislike it. I cursed on my mind and look outside with a sad face.

It's interesting what the lack of computers, televisions, videogames and cell phones can do. Back home, we would watch movies or something else, or just play videogames, and we were alone use the computer and talk on the phone.

We were all together now, so why would we need the phones? There was no internet or cable here, so we couldn't a computer or the telly.

But I liked it, I liked not having those time-consuming things, I liked spending my time walking outside, playing anything we could come up with and reading books, books I hadn't seen anywhere else.

Two hours had passed and the rain had only gotten heavier, and started to hail too.

We sat on the living room of the second floor. I sat between Anneliese and Casey, on a couch, while Mac, Ginny, Calvin and Marielle were on the couch in front of us. Carrick and Pandora were in love seats, and the other two were just laying on the floor.

"Let's play something" Mirabelle suggested.

"What we are doing is already really fun" Carrick said, gazing at the ceiling.

"We could play tag" Anneliese said standing up.

"We would run around, and probably scream, which we are not allowed" Pandora said being the mature one of all of us.

"What about a board game?" Calvin suggested.

"Did you bring one in your luggage?" Luke asked him.

"No, why?"

"Because here aren't board games, or any game for that matter." Luke said in a matter of fact tone.

"Run out of ideas already?" Ginny asked after the long pause.

Everybody nodded.

"We could play hide and seek." Casey said standing up, just like Mirabelle did.

"Uhm, I'm not sure" Mac said to his younger sister.

"Like I said, what we are doing already, is really fun" Carrick said still gazing at the ceiling.

"Besides we are way too old for that" Luke said, not really liking the idea.

"There are uncountable places to hide hear, it's not like our houses or school, I bet it would be fun" Marielle said, her mood had cheered up a bit.

"She's right" Mirabelle said.

"Please? Let's play just one time, and if you or anyone else don't want to play anymore, we will stop, or just the ones that want to keep playing, we'll play, but it would be lots of fun if we all play, so what do you think?" Casey asked her older brother. "Please Mac! Don't be boring for once." she said smiling.

Mac looked at us and put a cushion on his face.

"One, Two, Three, Four…" Mac started.

We all looked at each other and ran outside the room,

"Don't forget you just can hide in this floor" Mac called out and continue to count.

I found a really nice place to hide, but it was too near from Mac, I noticed Calvin hided there after I started to look for another place.

I ran looking around, thinking I wouldn't be able to find a really nice hiding spot. I opened a door at random and closed it quickly, when I turned around I saw the wardrobe I had just seen earlier, I smile to myself as I thought it would be nice to hide in there.

I could hear faintly Mac counting. "Sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine, seventy" I hadn't had much time to find another place.

I opened its' door and got inside, I walked backwards deeper into the wardrobe. I found it odd when I hadn't touched the end of it. I guess it looks bigger than it is.

I kept going further, until I touched something that wasn't coats. I turned around quickly and saw a tree in front of me, the ground and everything else was covered in snow.

"This is so weird" I said to myself. "It wasn't snowing, just raining".

I started to walk around, not believing my eyes, I didn't feel cold, because of the excitement I was feeling.

I stopped when I saw a lamppost, in the middle of a wood, I found it quite odd.

I stared at it, like trying to figure out why was it there.

Then I felt a presence, like if someone was looking at me, and I got scared, I cursed, I didn't think about the dangers. I slowly turned around and saw someone… or something. I hided behind the lamppost, yeah, like if that could help.

I stared at the person, no, the creature in front of me. From the middle to the head it was human, if I could say that, and from the middle to the feet, or hooves, it was like a goat.

"Don't be scared, dear girl, I didn't mean to scare you" he said looking kindly at me.

Something made me not be scared of him, and stopped "hiding" behind the lamppost.

"Sorry to ask, but what are you? A faun?" I asked, I really didn't believe in those kind of creatures, but, hey I had to ask.

"Exactly" he said smiling. "My name is Mr. Tummus" he said.

"I'm Sophia" I said shaking his hand. "Where exactly am I?"

"You are in Narnia" he said smiling.

"Narnia? How did I end up here?" I asked looking around.

"Sorry, my dear Sophia, but I can't answer that" he said apologetically.

"No, you don't understand, Narnia doesn't exist, it's just a book"

"How come we are in Narnia if it doesn't exist?"

"Maybe I'm just dreaming?"

"Maybe, maybe not, in the meantime, would you like a nice hot cup of tea?" he asked noticing I was starting to feel cold.

I nodded smiling at him.

He took me to his house, which was not that far away. He served me tea and sat down in front of me.

The tea was delicious, nothing I had tasted before,

"Do you have siblings Sophia?" Mr. Tummus asked me.

"A sister" I said taking another sip.

"Just one?" he asked kind of disappointed. I nodded.

After talking about where I came from, and a bit about him he went to the kitchen and served me more tea.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course" I said, curiosity was one of my biggest weakness.

"I was expecting you."

I smiled a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I was told to be near the lamppost, that I would find a human soon".

"There are no humans in here?" I asked a bit scared.

"Yes, really far away though, away from Narnia. Although four are kings and queens of Narnia" he said kind of proud of his kings and queens. "They haven't been kings and queens for long, just about five years".

"Why they told you to expect a human?" I asked him.

"There's a prophecy, I haven't heard it but it says something about the White Witch, and eleven humans" he made a little pause. "Before the Kings and Queens came, the White Witch ruled Narnia for a century, it was a one-hundred-winter, her heart was cold as the snow, she was defeated, and the winter ended, and we had Christmas again."

"You didn't have Christmas?" I asked a bit shocked.

"For a hundred years we didn't. She knew four humans were coming, it was a prophecy, and that they were going to defeat her. This new prophecy is not that good, since it says she's going to return, as well as winter, which came eight months earlier, it's not a good sign." he said a bit sad.

"When did the winter started?" I asked.

"About four months ago".

We told me lots of things about Narnia, the White Witch, and the Kings and Queens. They were fantastic stories.

I noticed it started to get dark.

"I think I should go" I said, standing up. "If I can get in Narnia again, can I visit you?" I asked him.

"Of course, I'll be waiting, I'll go with you to the lamppost, in case the Witch or someone on her side is around"

He told more things, without details, he said trees could hear, and some were on her side.

When we got to the lamppost it was already night. I said good-bye and found my way into the wardrobe, which was hard with all the trees.


	5. Chapter IV

I ran to the other side of the wardrobe, I fell and stood up quickly and stared to run again to tell all about my adventure. I didn't notice it wasn't dark here.

"Guys! Guys! I'm back" I yelled. "I'm here!"

Mac appeared out of nowhere and smiled when he saw me.

"Ha! Found you" he said smiling. "Guess you should find a hiding place next time."

I looked at him confused. Weren't they worry about me? Didn't they wonder where I was? He bent and opened a truck next to us and found Marielle, and next to it, he found Carrick, behind the curtains. Both cursed when he found them.

"Wait!" I said a bit worried, when all of them started to leave to search the others. "Weren't you wondering where I was all this time?" I asked in disbelief.

"Err, that's what the game is about, you know?" Carrick said laughing at me.

"No! I was gone for hours." This time the three of them laughed at me.

Mac kept on trying to find everyone else, the last one to be found was Calvin, who was in the place I chose first.

I thought I should stay there and I would have won, but if I had I wouldn't have gone to Narnia.

Then I asked them to followed and I showed them where the wardrobe was and told them how I found another world in there while they inspected the wardrobe.

No one believed me but I insisted them to go inside the wardrobe, Carrick sighed and went inside, and this time the wardrobe had an end.

"Happy? There is nothing but many coats, and the back of the wardrobe!" Carrick said closing the wardrobe's door.

"You are a bit old to make up a story like that, don't you think Sophie ?" my sister said a bit embarrassed of my attitude.

"I didn't make it up" I said desperately. "I really was there! It really happened! Why would I invent something like that?"

"That's enough" Luke said in a fatherly way. He used to be the "grown up one."

"I must admit, this wardrobe looks a lot like the one in Narnia" Calvin said looking close at it. "Maybe he's a fan of the movie and the book?" he said referring to the owner of the house.

"I'm not lying about this!" I said, mad now.

"You really should stop reading all those fairytales books" Mac said. "They do not make you well"

"We will keep playing hide and seek, do you want to play?" Marielle asked me when nobody said nothing for awhile.

I just stormed out of the room without saying anything and went straight to my room, to lay down on my bed.

I knew it was real, I knew it really did happened, then why the wardrobe wasn't "open" when they checked? Did I imagine it? Was I becoming crazy? No, it really happened, I was sure of it, was I?

I fell asleep sobbing that afternoon. I skipped tea and dinner, and woke up until next morning about an hour before Mrs. McLogan would wakes us up. I slept around twelve hours, it felt good.

I had a long hot shower, something we couldn't do because there were another ten people that had to shower too. I got dressed, and dried my hair with the towel. I finished exactly when Mrs. McLogan was knocking on my bedroom. I had to admit I was really hungry by now, I was craving some hotcakes, like the ones my mum used to make on the weekends, I didn't really want to eat cereal or just eggs today, but I doubted Mrs. McLogan would make us hotcakes.

I went to my room and I put my towel on my bed and rushed downstairs, I was still mad at everyone, I didn't talk to any of them. So I stared at the garden, until breakfast was ready.

I sat at my place, and for the first time I thanked Mrs. Mclogan didn't allow us to talk while eating. I felt stares all the time, I knew they wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to them.

We all finished, and without them noticing I vanished away. I walked really fast to the library and grabbed a book, it wasn't my fairytales book, but a science book, a book about nature and those things they teach you in elementary school.

I went outside, and walked straight to the creek, there wasn't another place I wanted to be right now, it was so peaceful, exactly what I needed right now. I laid on my stomach and started to read, but I really wasn't reading, my mind was busy in other things.

I looked up after reading four chapters, and saw two rabbits, one was black and one was brown, the brown one was bigger than the black one. I smiled and looked at them until they jumped away together.

I didn't know how much time I had been there, but I started to feel bad, so many time under the sun, is not good.

I moved, and sat against a tree, and continue to read, well stare at the words without taking the meaning of them. I really didn't remember what I had just read, I wasn't paying attention to it.

"Hi" I heard someone behind me.

I jumped, and gasped, I was so calmed, and expecting no one.

"Didn't mean to scare you" Calvin said.

He and Mac sat awkwardly in front me. At first not sure if they should do that or not, they looked nervously at each other when I didn't way a word to them, or even looked at them when they sat.

"You missed lunch." Mac said, playing with the grass. I said nothing.

"This is such a nice place, we see why you like being here" Calvin said looking around, trying to start a conversation, no luck.

"Aren't you talking to us now?" Mac asked me. I kept reading, or I should say pretending to read

"C'mon, don't get mad at us, you wouldn't believe us if we tell you we went to Narnia" Calvin said. "Think about it."

Maybe I wouldn't believe them, maybe I would, I didn't know.

"But it's true, I really went there, I met Mr. Tummus" I said looking at them. "He took me to his house, and gave me some tea, it was so good, the best tea I've ever had."

I could tell they wanted to laugh, but didn't.

"I bet I could go in there again, maybe I am the only one that has to go." I said closing my book.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go now?" Mac said a bit angry now.

"As you wish" I said bitterly and walked past them to the house.

I didn't have to prove them anything, but deep inside I wanted to go inside again. I wished I could go again, I was sure I didn't imaginated it , that it really happened.

But when I was at the front door, I was stopped by Panda, and the other guys. They were trying to make me not mad at them anymore, which just made me madder.

In short, they didn't allowed me to upstairs, to the wardrobe, they made me stay with them. Which wasn't really that fun, but luckily for me I had a book with me, that way it was easier to ignore them.

When it started to get a bit dark, we went inside to have tea, and then have dinner.

Again I enjoyed we weren't able to talk, they had tried all day to make me want to talk, but haven't succeeded yet. I wasn't a three-year old girl that tell stories all the time, I was sixteen and I never told lies, so at least one of them should believe me, right?

I went to bed quite early, the other were in the guys' room, probably talking about me. I rolled over once, twice, five, eight, twenty times, there was no way I could fall asleep.

Pandora came and I pretended to be sleeping, she closed the door quickly and got in bed, and in no time fell asleep. While I was still rolling over and trying to sleep.

I stared out the window, I could hear owls outside, I hadn't heard them before.

I looked at my clock, 12:10. I had been trying to sleep for at least four hours, it was quite annoying, actually.

I walked downstairs to drink a glass of water, I tried to be quiet as a mouse. I didn't want to see Mrs. McLogan this late, it would be creepy.

I walked back to my room slowly, I grabbed the knob, but didn't open the door, I looked to my right, deciding if I should go inside, or walk further, to the wardrobe.

I let go of the knob and walked, this time a bit quickly, this time as the first I had gone there, it was dark, I tried to not trip over anything.

I got there and hesitated a bit, I sighed and opened the door of the wardrobe, I knew inside of me that I would go to Narnia this time.

I smiled to myself, and walked to the end of wardrobe, but it actually didn't have an end.

Here, in Narnia, the sun was shining, I could guess it was around 9:00 or 10:00.

I saw the lamppost, remembering when I met Mr. Tummus. I smiled once again, and walked to his house, it took me around fifteen minutes.

I knocked and knocked but no one was there, I gave up and sat on the porch, I really wanted to go further, to explore, but what if I got lost? What if something happened to me? It was starting to snow so I decided to go back, in case it could get really bad.

It took me longer to go back to the lamppost, I was proud of myself, because I had been able to go to Mr. Tummus' place and back to the lamppost without getting lost. Back at Liverpool, I would only go to school, and back home, I was the ones that are bad with directions.

I really didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay longer. Tiredness got hold of me and decided it would be best if I go to sleep and try and in the morning.

I closed the wardrobe's door when I was out of it, and walked slowly to my room, smiling the whole time. And before my head could hit people I fell asleep.

Maybe I had to go to Narnia, maybe that's why I couldn't sleep, maybe I didn't do anything there or learn anything, like the first time when Mr. Tummus told me lots of things, but I knew it was real, I had just confirmed it, if they didn't want to believe me, that was alright, it was their problem, not mine.


	6. Chapter V

A week had passed, and I had just been able to go to Narnia once. That time I found Mr. Tummus, we talked for hours again, and I didn't tell the other about this, why should I if they don't believe?

I had started to talk to them again, but I was still a bit mad. They would be too if we didn't believe them.

Things had changed much this last week, Mrs. McLogan keeps waking us up at 5:00, doesn't let us talk during meals, and I still go to the creek when it's not raining.

We hadn't had news about our families yet, we really wanted to know if our mums were fine, if our fathers were still alive. There were many things more important than them believing me or not.

After lunch we decided to go outside to play, we were playing tag, finally the guys accepted to play since we didn't have anything else to do, and were really having fun, the guys would go chasing the younger girls because they were not that fast, and they had a hard time chasing us, since we could evade them easily.

Until Anneliese got mad she had to go after us always and throw a stone, and she broke a window on the second floor.

We all ran to see the mess, and we all looked at each other, wondering what will Mrs. McLogan do about it.

"Great, look what you did Anne!" Marielle said angrily to her sister. "Why do you have to be so stupid?"

Anneliese said nothing, but she pushed her sister against a shelf, the shelf fell to the ground and all the things in it broke, Marielle landed on top of it, but didn't get injured.

Carrick helped her up, and held her in his arm, stopping his younger sisters to start a fight, and break the whole place.

"What was that noise?" we heard Mrs. McLogan said, downstairs.

We ran away from the scene, we ran all around the second floor, but it didn't matter where we would go, we would hear her footsteps everywhere.

"No, go back" Luke said for the fourth time, and we all ran back, in the opposite direction.

"Here!" Mac said opening a door at random.

We noticed it was the room of the wardrobe, was it destiny, or just pure chance?

"No way" Luke, Pandora and Ginny said at the same time.

"I won't go in the…" Carrick was starting to say, but got interrupted by Mrs. McLogan footsteps.

"Hurry!" Pandora said.

Carrick, Luke and Mac went in first, then Casey, Mirabelle, Anneliese, Marielle, Ginny, then Pandora and me, and then Calvin, who closed the door.

"You stepped on me" Carrick shouted.

I heard several "Ouchs" from, I think all of us.

I kept on waking and then I fell and landed on Luke, Pandora had landed on both, Carrick and Mac, and Calvin Landed on both of us. The other girls had somehow managed to stand up.

We all stood up and looked around, at the wood, covered in snow.

"This is impossible" I heard Ginny whispered.

"Don't worry Gin, I'm sure you're just making it up, you have a big imagination." I said grinning at all of them.

"Sophie, we are so sorry" Luke, Mac, Panda, and Calvin said at the same time.

"I guess just an apology is not enough" Mac added.

"No, it isn't"

"What can we do to make it up for you?"

"I think we should all go to Mr. Tumnus" I said smiling.

"What? No!" I heard Carrick said.

"I think we should go back" Ginny suggested.

"Then you go" I said angrily at her, and started to walk away, to Mr. Tumnus' place.

"Sophie! Wait! I'm going with you" Calvin called out.

"Wait, both of you, you can't go dressed like that." he said with a couple of coats in his hands, we grabbed then and started to walk again.

The rest followed us when they had grabbed coats as well, Ginny and Carrick looked at each other, and then decided it would best to follow us instead of being left behind.

It took about half an hour to get to the house, since everybody was stopping to look around.

I knocked twice, Mr. Tumnus opened a door with a smile on his face, which was soon replaced with a shocked face.

"I hope it's alright that they came with me" I said, with an apologetically face.

"Of course, of course, come in" he said, letting us in.

Now it seemed like the house was too small for all of us. He gave us cookies with chocolate chips.

"I thought you said you only had one sister" he said sitting down.

"I do, she's my sister, Ginny" I said pointing to my sister, who was next to me.

"Then who are you?" he said referring to the rest of them.

"They are my cousins" I answer with a smile, we called each other 'cousins' even when we weren't related.

"How many of you are?, if you don't mind me asking."

"El Eleven" I said.

"Eleven?" he said interested now.

"Yes, ele…" I said, and it finally sank in. "The prophecy said eleven…"

"Eleven humans, yeah" he said standing up.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked him.

"We" he said emphasizing the word 'we'. "Are going to the Beavers' dam" he said grabbing his scarf. "Let's go"

"I don't understand, why are we going there?" I asked trying to catch up with him.

"They know well the prophecy, I think we were waiting for you" he said keeping on walking really fast.

"I must warm you, we will walk at least for a couple of hours" and those were his last world for at least four hours.

We were all so tired, we were walking a bit slower.

"I told you we should go back." Ginny said.

Another two hours passed, even I was regretting coming, I was way too tired, I think I was walking by inertia.

"Here we are, we just have to go down this hill."

We all gave a sigh of relief and followed Mr. Tumnus to the dam.

Mr. Tumnus knocked at the door, and it was opened by Mrs. Beaver.

"I hope we don't disturb anything, Mrs. Beaver" Mr. Tumnus said to her.

"No, no, don't worry, come in" she said kindly to us.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus and Calvin sat in a couch, Luke, Carrick, Mac, Pandora,Mirabelle and Casey sat in the dining table chairs, Ginny, Anneliese, Marielle and I sat in the other couch.

"I think they are the ones of the prophecy Mr. Beaver" Mr. Tumnus said. "Do you know the prophecy?"

"I do, indeed." Mr. Beaver closed his eyes, to remember the prophecy. "It said 'Another long winter will hit Narnia, the White Witch will return, and at the same time seven daughters of Eve and four sons of Adam will arrive, and together they will defeat her and ruled along the othe two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve"

"That really doesn't rhyme" Pandora and Calvin said at the same time.

"That's not the important thing" Mr. Beaver said looking at them. "The important thing is that you have arrived."

"You think we are the ones of the prophecy?" Marielle asked him.

"Of course, why would you be doing here if you weren't?" Mrs. Beaver said.

"I think you are making a mistake." Pandora said a bit shocked.

"The kings and queens said the same, a few years ago, when they weren't kings and queens yet, it turned out they were the children of the prophecy" Mr. Beaver said smiling.

"I'm sorry, but we can't, we… we have to go" Carrick said standing up.

"We can't just leave them" I said standing up as well.

"You don't understand anything! We have to go!" Carrick said raising his voice.

"No, you don't understand! If we don't stay, the White Witch will win! We are their only chance." I said looking him in the eye. "If you want to leave, then leave, but I'll stay, you can't make me go" I said sitting again.

He sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?" he said a bit mad.

"That's just the way I am."

"We should pack then" Mrs. Beaver said standing up.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To Cair Paravel" Mr. Beaver answered me.

"Why?" Pandora asked.

"We don't know where Aslan is, so we're taking you to the Kings and Queens" Mr. Tumnus said.

"We must be really careful, we don't know where the Witch is, or her fellows and spies" Mr. Beaver said helping his wife packing food.

We had a quickly and small dinner, while Mrs. Beaver finished packing.

"Shouldn't we wait until morning?" Mirabelle asked them, she really was afraid of the dark.

"No, my dear, we don't know if it would be too late." Mrs. Beaver said.

We left the dam, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver in the front and Mr. Tumnus was the last one.

We were still very tired, and really didn't want to keep walking. Everyone was cranky, including myself. The food has helped a bit, but it wasn't enough.

We walked in the dark for at least another four hours. The snow just made it harder, made us more tired than we already were. We could hear groans every now and then, and we could hear wolves, and owls, and other weird noises that made us alarmed all the time.

"Here we are!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Where exactly are we?" I had a hard time finding my voice from not talking in so many time.

"In a cave"

"Are we going to sleep here?" Marielle and Casey said in unison.

"Of course."

Mr. Beaver built a fire, and we laid on the cold floor. I was so tired that I didn't even noticed who was next to me, or where I was, I just wanted to sleep.

Mr. Tumnus started to hum a lullaby, it made more sleepy and in no time I was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter VI

_I was walking in the wood, by myself, I didn't know where everyone else was. It was a bit dark and creepy._

"_Beatrice" I heard a female voice whisper, like if the wind itself had whispered. _

"_Who's there?" I asked, afraid. _

"_Don't you recognize me Beatrice?"_

_I turned around trying to figure out where the voice came from._

"_There's no need to be afraid" I heard the whispering again._

"_Show yourself" I demanded. _

"_As you wish, my dear."_

_I heard the voice, now clear and near, behind me, I turned around and sure enough a woman was standing behind me._

"_Hello Beatrice, long time no see" she said with a smile on her face._

"_My name is Sophia, not Beatrice" I sad mad at her._

"_My dear Bea, I know how much you dislike that name, but you have to accept it."_

"_And who are you to tell me what to do?"_

"_Oh, you know very well who am I" she said smiling, extending her arm. "Let's go"_

_I stood there, staring at here, something in my heart told me this woman was not to be trusted._

"_Sophia, Sophia." I heard another whisper in the air, this time, it was a male voice. "Sophia, Sophia."_

_The woman put her arm down again and smiled kindly. "We'll meet soon again." she said and disappeared, as everything else._

"Sophia!" I opened my eyes to see Mac in front of me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, realizing it was just a dream.

"You were moaning" Anneliese added a bit scared.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream."

I ate quickly an apple, like everybody else. None of us complained though.

We were full of energy now, we started pretty good this morning. We advanced a lot in such a short time.

But the sun was starting to get really high in the sky, in these times, you wish there would be at least a couple of clouds to cover the sun.

We stopped to drink some water, and soon continued our journey.

I was being left behind, I was walking so slow, I was exhausted. Then I felt a hand holding my left one.

"Come on, you can do it" I heard Mac saying to me.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, as telling him 'thank you'. He smiled back and pulled me a bit, I needed that.

We were in the middle now, instead of the last ones, her sisters giggled they saw us holding hands.

They had told me, he had a crush on me, I didn't believe them, I still didn't believe them, we were all so close, like if were a real family.

If he hadn't been holding my hand, pulling me along, I would have fallen to the ground.

"Are we there yet?" Anneliese, the youngest and less patient of all of us asked.

"You have to be kidding" Mrs. Beaver said. "We have to travel one or two days more."

"If we keep this pace, of course" Mr. Beaver said, interrupting her.

"Great." Calvin said, sighing.

We stopped for half an hour to eat, it wasn't much, but it helped to eat and rest for a bit.

"Come on, it's time to go" Mr. Beaver said starting to walk.

I sighed not really wanting to stand up.

"Need help?" Mac asked me, his arm extended out for me.

I smiled at him, taking his hand. Now that the sun wasn't so high, it wasn't that exhausting. But our energy had already worn out.

It felt like forever before we stopped again, it was already dark, pitch black, there was no full moon like yesterday.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver found another cave, and built a fire again.

I was too tired to eat, but the others didn't let me fall asleep, until I ate, I needed to eat to have energy tomorrow. I ate something from Narnia, I didn't even know what it was, but it tasted good, everything tastes good when you're hungry.

I fell into a dreamless sleep. I felt like just five minutes had passed when I woke up, but I felt like if I had slept enough. I felt strong and full of energy.

Mrs. Beaver got us apples and bananas to eat, this morning we had more to eat than the last one.

We started to walk in a good, quite fast pace. This time I was not being left behind, I was next to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, talking to both of them.

We crossed the frozen river, and walked beyond that in no time.

Today was cloudy, thanks God for that. We were not so tired, and we were going faster. Mr. Beaver said that if we kept going at this pace, we would be at Cair Paravel tomorrow night, if we didn't stop to eat.

And we didn't, we ate something that Mrs. Beaver gave us, while walking.

It was around four, when I started to get distracted, I was hearing the female's voice of my dream, but this time she was saying things I couldn't understand, and I was not sleeping. Every now and then I could hear my ugly and second named being said by her.

"Beatrice…Beatrice" I heard behind me, and turned around really quickly, but she wasn't there, just my "cousins", my sister and Mr. Tumnus.

"What is it?" Marielle and Ginny asked me.

"Nothing" I said, but I could they didn't believe me, I could tell.

"Beatrice, my dear, come with me" the voice said, I heard it like it was next to me, talking in my ear.

'I am imagining this' I thought, I closed my eyes for a bit, trying to shut myself from the sound.

When I opened my eyes I saw the woman not far from us, she was wearing a white, long dress, like in my dream.

I saw at the others and they were normal, like is she wasn't there. She was far, but they could see her perfectly.

I stopped and stared at her, the others stopped to look at me.

"Are you really alright?" my sister asked me.

"Don't you see her, over there?" I said, pointing to where she was.

They all looked to where I was pointing, and then at me.

"No one's there" Luke said in disbelief.

I saw at her, and she was laughing. "They can't see me, you fool."

"None of you can see her?" I asked them. They just shook their heads or said a vague 'no'.

I looked back at her, but she was gone. We continued to walk, without talking, it was a bit awkward.

"Is the first time you see her?" Mr. Beaver asked me.

"No." I whispered.

"What?" Mr, beaver asked me, alarmed. "When did you see her?"

"Last night, in my dream." I said looking at him.

"How does she looked like?" Mrs. Beaver asked me a bit scared.

"She has really fair skin, and I think green eyes, and blonde hair, she wears a long, dress I think it's white, or really light blue."

"We should walk faster." Mr. Beaver said loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him trying to catch up with him.

"I think you are seeing the White Witch" he said in a whisper.

Mr. Beaver was trying to get to Cair Paravel that same night if possible.

We saw figures walking really far from us, around three hours after I told them about my dream and this woman. When we noticed they were getting near, Mr. Beaver ordered us to run, but they were really fast, they were catching up with us, and they actually did, in less than a minute. They cornered us.

"No need to be afraid" A big centaur said. "Aslan sent us."

"Aslan?" The beavers and Mr. Tumnus asked really excited.

Another three centaurs had six horses, two were black, one was white, one was half grey and half white, and two were brown.

"We must go." another centaur said.

Anneliese and Marielle mounted a black horse, Calvin and Luke mounted the other, Mac and Carrick mounted a brown one, Casey and Pandora mounted the other, Ginny and Mirabelle mounted the white one, Mr. Tumnus and I mounted, the last one, the bicolour horse, while the beavers had to go on the centaurs.

"Now, we are going to be there before night" Mr. Braver said happily.

And indeed we did, it was around five or six when we went inside Cair Paravel.

They took us to the dining room, it was huge, bigger than the house of the countryside, where we were staying. At least thirty people could sit here to eat.

"I bet you are hungry." A female faun said kindly and served us the food.

We ate more than what we had been eating since we left our world.

The faun picked up the dirty dishes and before she left she said "The kings and queens will be here soon."

I was sitting in a corner of the table, next to Luke, in front of me Panda was talking to Carrick, who was next to her.

We heard the doors opening and first we saw a girl, probably she was my age, then we saw another girl, a few years older than the first girl, then we saw two boys, one was brunette and maybe the same age as the second girl, and a blonde guy, who looked older than the other three.

The four of them sat at the end of the table, the blonde one sat next to me, and the other guy, next to Pandora.

Then a big lion sat at the other end of the table, we knew it was Aslan, because of the movie and the books.

"Thank you Beavers and Mr. Tumnus for bringing our future kings and queens safe" Aslan said, what he said about us being the future kings and queens caught our attention.

"I see that that surprised you, I guess you haven't heard the entire prophecy." Aslan said a bit louder.

We just looked at each other, quite confused.

"Actually" I started. "I think we heard that part, about us ruling alongside the other kings and queens. I think that was the last part we heard."

"I see, then you haven't heard it completely." Aslan made a short pause. "It also tells that the Witch returned because her daughter did, that means one of you, daughters of Eve is her daughter."

The seven of us looked at it each other, more confused than before.

"That's not possible, we know our mothers, we have pictures and other things to confirm they are out mothers" Marielle said in disbelief.

"I think I know who is the daughter of the Witch." Mr. Beaver said, Aslan said nothing, so Mr. Beaver continued. "I think it's Sophia."

The other ten looked at me.

"Me?" I asked in shocked, and when I talked the four other looked at me, it felt really awkward. But when the Mr. Beaver started to talk again their attention turned to him.

"She has had dreams about her, and actually saw her, today. She described her and by that I can tell the woman she sees, is just like her."

"Did she say something to you?" the blonde guy asked me, I knew he was Peter, thanks again, to the books and movie.

"Yeah." I said looking at him. His blue eyes were looking straight at me, "She called me by my second name, nobody does that, and she wanted me to go with her, and I asked her who she was, but she didn't tell me, she just said that I knew it" I said looking from Peter to Aslan.

"Susan, Lucy tell the guards, to lock all doors and windows and that everyone must keep an eye open tonight." Aslan said.

The two girls nodded and left, and didn't come back.

"I think Mr. Beaver is right" Aslan said. "But let's forget that for a minute, I'll tell you the end of the prophecy, it also tells that two daughters of Eve will get married, one with King Peter, and the other with King Edmund, and two sons of Adam, will get married to Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, and rule a peaceful Narnia for many years, but if the White Witch's daughter choose her side, it will be the end of Narnia, as we know it."

"So our future is decided by her" The other boy, Edmud said, pointing at me.

"I'm afraid so" Aslan said.

"I never would choose her side." I said a bit offended.

"How do we know that's true?" Edmund demanded.

"Enough." Aslan said calmed. "Edmund please give your guests swords and teach them how to use them."

Edmund nodded and told Carrick, Calvin, Luke and Mac to followed him, and they left just like Susan and Lucy.

"Mr. Tumnus, and beavers, come with me I need to talk alone to you" Aslan said and left the room, followed by the Mr. Tumnus and the beavers.

"I'm sorry about him, he doesn't trust people very well." Peter said to me with an apologetically smile.

"It's alright." I said smiling.

The faun that served us the meal, came back and said "Follow me, my queens, I'll show you your rooms." We all stood up and followed her.

When I was just passing Peter's chair, he grabbed my hand.

"Would you like me to show you around? I will take you to your room later, if you don't mind of course" Peter said with a smile.

"No, I don't mind" I said smiling at him.

He showed me all the first floor and then we walked outside, and sat on the grass.

"This place is beautiful" I said.

"Yeah, it's incredible living here."

"For how long have you been living here?" I asked lying down.

"Seven years, I was thirteen when I came here, and now I'm twenty, that makes me wonder, how old are you?" he asked me lying next to me.

"Sixteen, you don't look that old, you know?"

"Thank you Sophia, or should I say Queen Sophia?" he said smiling.

"Oh, shut up." I said laughing, but I really liked how Queen Sophia sounded.

Then we saw Edmund, Carrick, Mac, Calvin and Luke. Mac stared at me and I could see… jealousy? No, no way, I was imagining things again.

"We should go inside it's getting late."

He helped me up and we followed the guys inside.


End file.
